In a related-art indoor unit of an air-conditioning apparatus, there is given one in which a design panel constructing a front surface side of a front panel is formed of a transparent member, and a coating is applied on a back surface side of the front panel so that the design of the coated surface is transmitted through the transparent member to appear on an outer appearance of the front of the indoor unit, thereby enhancing design property of the indoor unit (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
In Patent Literature 1, a base panel formed of an opaque member and provided, on its back surface side, with hinges to rotatably mount the front panel onto a front surface of an indoor unit body is mounted to the design panel to construct the back surface side of the front panel.
Further, the design panel has fixing holes formed in both end portions in a vertical direction, and the base panel has claw portions formed on both the end portions in the vertical direction. Each of the claw portions of the base panel is inserted into a corresponding one of the fixing holes of the design panel. In this manner, the base panel is mounted on a back surface side of the design panel.